


僕は君に恋をする

by manchong0522



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522
Summary: written on 2021.1.16可能是封笔作了（笑）恭喜草彅刚结婚！
Relationships: Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi





	僕は君に恋をする

某年某月，在东京某处。  
对于草彅刚来说一生只有一次的大日子即将开始了。  
他在舞台后踱着步，紧盯着手表，咬着嘴唇，一言不发地看着时间的流动。站在他身后的是作为证婚人的香取慎吾。  
一秒，两秒。时间指向三点五十五分。还有整整五分钟。草彅突然望向天空。香取侧目，却突然发现他在流泪。  
“傻瓜，哭什么啊，这么重要的一天。”  
“因为太幸福了……既有最爱的人，还有你，最好的朋友。”草彅抹去眼角的泪水。  
“……嗯，哦。……待会舞台可是你的，做了三十年的偶像，可不要在聚光灯下输给任何人啊。”香取拍拍草彅的肩膀。

聚光灯缓缓亮起，草彅牵着穿着白纱的爱人沿着铺满了花瓣的道路慢慢向前。  
何度も 何度でも 僕は君に恋をする  
（无论多少次 我都会和你相爱）  
在舞台最中央，他深情地望着她的眼睛，这样说道。  
舞台下掌声响起。

在掌声间突然有个男人也开始流泪了。香取露出了一副在类似的场合从未出现过的神情——平时只是幸福的微笑足矣，可是这次却一直哭个不停。是为什么呢，果然还是因为太幸福了，自己最好的朋友结婚了，他要比在场的闪闪发光的新郎还要幸福吧。他这样想。

天色渐暗，聚光灯也熄灭了。  
杯盏交错的和谐氛围里，新地图的三个人聚在一起，举杯庆祝。  
“恭喜！”“tsuyopon恭喜啊！”  
“多谢，”草彅微笑，“谢谢你们今天过来，还有——”  
他回头，后面两桌上还坐了三位熟悉的老相识，好像没有注意到他的目光。他们三个一起望过去，又一起回头，不言而喻地笑了。确实在今天这个日子里什么都是幸福圆满的——不仅是台上的新人，窗外升起的满月，还是草彅说的“最爱的人和最好的朋友”，与今天难得的相聚。  
这时香取突然凑到草彅耳边，说了一句“谢谢”。草彅愣了一下，没能说出些什么。

隔天，香取一个人坐在没有点灯的阳台上边喝着啤酒，边就着窗外皎洁的月光向画布上抹着颜料。手机响了，他拿起手机看了一眼。  
“为什么要和我说谢谢啊？应该谢的是证婚人你啊。”  
“……”  
屏幕外的香取只能用眼泪作答。  
“因为……因为我好喜欢你啊。”


End file.
